Two Can Tango: Censored Sensuals
by Angelznight3000
Summary: Scenes that didn't make the Teen-rated cut. "Naughty" sister of Two Can Tango! Complete for now... Haven't read Two Can Tango? No fear. This can be an independent read.
1. Passion, cut from Ch 26

**A/N: **This is the deleted scene from Chapter 26 from Two Can Tango. I deleted it for several reasons: rating conflictions, personal choice, and experimentation as a writer. This is my first (and theirs, too). I hope you like!

**Passion…**

**BELLA**

Who would have thought a night that started as innocent as ours would turn into a night of fulfillment? Okay, so that was a downright lie. I should have known this was going to happen when I first met Edward today. The way we made up (rolling around on my bed) foreshadowed tonight's activities for me. I mean, Edward and I haven't seen each other in so long; this was bound to happen sooner or later.

Well, more sooner than later in our case.

All the while Edward and I were pushing the boundaries of our relationship _physically_. I would never have thought to behave the way I did with him with any other guy so soon. The only explanation I have for this atypical behavior on my part was from by the tango lessons. All the close touching and sexual tension got to me.

And I had had enough. I was going to get what I wanted tonight, whether I had to seduce Edward into it. I know that wouldn't be the right thing to do, almost as if I was stooping to Tanya's level, but hey – we were in Argentina. This was practically a honeymoon…minus the matrimony status.

Right before Edward decided he had enough for the night, he had smacked me reflexively into the wall as he grinded himself into me. I don't know if he knew what he was doing, but I wasn't going to question. Then he asked me, "Now, when we first met I promised you I would be nice and slow. What do you…want me to do?"

And I told him the first thing that popped into my head without sounding too crass.

"Just…" make love to me? No – unoriginal. Expletives were definitely out. Perform naughty things with me? – Cheesy. Slang would be a turn off, so I went back to what Edward had said to me before. "…love me like…a good man should," I smirked.

The night he had said those words, I wanted things to progress, but I also wanted to tease him a little. However, Edward spun it back on me the next day when we got caught sliding into second base on the couch after he spent a whole day with me.

I thought he would have smiled conceitedly back at me, but instead his eyes flashed over with a look I had seen but more penetrating. He wanted this as well. Before I could fully assess the situation, he brought his mouth to mine, urgently. I knew where we going, now, and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of this night.

Back in his bedroom (what was up with us and beds today?), Edward placed my feet back on the ground and softly locked the door behind him. With his attention diverted, his face shifted to the right corner of my mine. I was unrelenting and snapped his head back to my direction so I could fully enjoy his soft lips on mine.

Too soon he pulled away, trying to steady his breath as he always velvety voice dropped to a husky, ragged octave. "Uh…I think that's enough for tonight. You can get into bed while I change," he said, walking over to his dresser.

"Nuh uh." I grabbed his hand and spun him back to me. "I think we can buy some time, Edward."

He shook his head. "Bella, we don't have to do anything. I didn't mean to act so –"

"Shh," I silenced him with a finger as I led him to the foot of his bed. "Just relax; you seem a little _wound _up." He agreed, arching and compressing his back in a rhythmic motion. "So, you just get comfortable…_baby_." The word seemed appropriate then, but somehow I think it broke my seductive façade I was trying to exude. Edward didn't notice the slip-up as he fingered his lower back.

"Want me to work that out for you?" I offered innocently.

"Could you?" he smiled, "it's really tight."

"Yes," I nodded. Then I looked down at my robe and frowned. "Edward, I tied this knot, but I don't think I can untie it. Could you do it for me?"

He motioned me forward, and I stood guarded in between his legs. Unhurried, he placed his fingers inside the knot and, dexterously, freed the sides of thin, satin robe. "Could I…?" he asked, nervous to act on his will. I smiled and consented. He brushed over my shoulders, removing the cover. There I stood, a shiver rolling over me, with skin exposed, but not much more than Edward had seen before.

Recalling what I was supposed to, I climbed into the bed behind Edward and rested on my knees. My heart rate was climbing. "Edward, for me to do this, effectively, you have to take your shirt off."

He laughed, rising. "I think you just like seeing me half-naked," he accused.

"I could say the same for you," I countered, realizing he was staring at me. "Now, come here and let me help you." At my command, Edward stood in front of me as I rose on my knees to make up for the height difference. One button at a time, his shirt opened. Just the slight skin that was showing was enough to make me giggle. I was having too much fun with this. I laughed, while I shirred up the trim of his shirt. Then I peeled it off of his chest, shoulders, and arms. It looked just as wonderful as it did earlier. With my left hand draped over his right shoulder, I let my right palm wander over his torso. His skin was smooth, but firm with all the planes of his abdominal muscles. As my index fingers traced over the rifts between each ab, applying a little pressure, Edward's breaths came deeper and huskier.

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

"Huh?" I looked up to see his cocky smile on his face.

"Could you please stop staring? You're making me blush," he teased.

"Okay, Edward, let me rub you down," I cheered. He grinned and sat back down on the bed, while I rocked back down to sit on my feet. "Where does your back hurt the most?"

"Um…mostly in the center…and upper. Just a little bit of everywhere," he shrugged.

"Well, I'll figure this out myself," I muttered, raising my hands to his shoulders. "Is this good?" I asked, not sure of what I was doing I as I squeezed his upper back.

"It's good," he murmured, sounding distant.

I smiled; it was working. "Good, huh? How about this?" I applied more pressure and traveled lower to his shoulder blades.

"You're hitting the spot," he moaned.

Hitting the spot? Just then, I brought my lips to his right ear. My tongue lingered around his helix until I came by the earlobe, nibbling on it. "How's that?" I whispered, smoothing my hands over his torso, running past his hardened nipples. His chest became taut, his muscles becoming more prominent.

Instead of answering, he impetuously swiveled his body around, his knees on the sheets as he met my lips with his. So quick were his actions that I would have fallen against the pillows if Edward wasn't holding my waist securely. I felt my lower half being pressed into his pelvis as our lips danced around each other. My mouth parted, allowing Edward's tongue to slip inside. Everywhere his tongue touched, a part of me jolted from shock.

He came to my ear, his chest rising as wildly as mine, and panted "I really want to be…a gentleman with you…but when you act like this, you make it…extremely hard. I know what…you want, but I don't know if I should ac–"

"No," I said, hastily. "This is what I want – for us. There is a time and a place for everything. A time to be a perfect gentleman and a time to let loose. Do what you think feels right."

"Okay, but you asked for it," he whispered. He necked my throat, his hand grasping, his fingers massaging. With his skin as hot as mine, I felt a slight tingle from his other hand that rested on my exposed thigh. My eyes closed, taking in this sensory pleasure, and my mouth gaped, amused.

My voice, wispy and breathless, dragged out his name while long, hot fingers journeyed down my spine until he was at the small of my back under my shirt. "Yes," I whispered, answering his unspoken request. Edward pulled back some and bore into my eyes as if he was interpreting if he heard me right. I bit my bottom lip and granted him permission. He traced over the length of my arms until he finished at my fingertips, rising them in the air, before he went back to lift the camisole off my body.

"Oh…Bella," was all Edward managed to say while he took his index finger and let it tour along the valley of my breasts, venturing close to the lacy bra. The feeling was tantalizing as he bestowed upon my skin goosebumps. Only when he got comfortable touching me this way did he fully feel my soft, round mounds, cupping me with the sheer fabric impeding his stroke. My heart thumped louder and I knew he could feel it beating frantically for him.

My mouth fell open, struggling between a smile and a full-out 'o'.

The sound from the back of my throat decided for me.

"_Oh_," I said breathlessly, feeling something I never felt before while Edward osculated on my collarbone. Down below my stomach, past my diaphragm, there was an urge – a desire - building. Slowly, it was warming over me as if it was the sun peaking through the trees. It was pleasant.

He resumed with his finger action and smoothed over my lower abdomen – the central of this internal heat – sliding down to the front of my shorts. I gasped. He caused the warm sun I felt to build into a summer morning, as he rubbed me. Splaying his hands over my hips as he occupied my shorts, Edward lifted my legs onto his clad thighs and, little by little, tugged the garment off.

Just this little gesture overheated me. My half-nakedness was chilling except where my skin met Edward's.

I smirked at him as I raised my leg and patted his soft cheek with my toes. He smiled, brushing his face along my foot. "Your feet are so lovely," he murmured before he pecked the big toe. A shock rocked through me. "So soft, but too much tension," he admonished. "I can help." He took my foot and began to knead the ball of it, progressing down to my ankle. Every time, he came to a new area of skin, he massaged and caressed it lightly. I tried to hold my sounds inside. Watching Edward take his time with me, I knew he wasn't lying about nice and slow.

Once his kisses led him to my inner thigh – there was now a throbbing – he switched my legs and repeated.

"That feels nice…" I squeaked out.

"You feel nicer," Edward commented back in a deep tone, finishing. The husky bass accompanied with the gentle nature of his movements was quite…sexy. He took charge of the next activity: getting his slacks off. He was already fumbling with his belt when I rose to assist him.

"Allow me." Unbuckled, I looped his belt out while I concentrated only his eyes that bore into mine.

Appreciating – that's what we were doing. We were appreciating each other's bodies as we undressed. As my thoughts drifted to what was about to come, Edward had his trousers tossed onto the floor.

Recapturing each other in a heated embrace and lip-lock, Edward's fingers tickled along my back until he came upon my bra hook. Goosebumps swept over my skin while in two simple moves, my bra slacked to the front, no longer restraining me. Edward left sweet butterfly kisses as he nosed the futile straps down. I held the back of his head as he maneuvered, burying my face in his disheveled hair. He smelled so delicious. My bra drooped down my arms and finally, I was exposed. I could feel the heat from Edward's upper body radiating onto my newly stripped one.

"Oh, love," he whispered, softly fondling my breasts, nipples protruding as he grazed. "You are so beautiful." He brought his hands behind my back and prompted to taste the erogenous zone. The moisture from his mouth around my protuberant bud only caused me to become even more aroused. My eyes slightly rolled backward as I struggled to keep my body in check. That all failed when I felt Edward's teeth skim over my tender skin, causing an uncontrollable moan to escape. His smiled and brought his mouth back to mine, smashing my chest into his.

Lying back, I watched Edward hover over me with the softest of looks I have ever seen in his eyes. My legs twisted rashly around his waist as Edward nestled himself between legs. My "summer morning" was gradually positioning itself in mid-day noon with the heat almost at its peak. The feeling was becoming unbearable.

I was getting impatient.

Playfully, my foot dipped inside the band of his boxers, toeing along shelf of his rump. "Edward," I begged, bucking gently against his erection. "Please…" I whispered.

He bent down for a quick kiss before he pulled back to eliminate the hindering garment. Seeing Edward undressed before my eyes was better than I what I was trying to imagine. Yes, I was trying to envision Edward naked – who wouldn't? Not that I got very far. All my images stemmed from a soft-porn film Alice and I had watched at a high school slumber party. The guys in that had nothing on my angel.

Greedily, I was taking in as much of his fabulous body (dance does wonders with toning) before we moved on, before I was totally vulnerable to his exploring eyes. His chiseled chest progressed down to a concave cut, separating the torso from the hip, right before the eyes hit his manhood. I sighed from stimulation just from looking at it.

Edward slithered his fingers up my thigh into my underwear. Stretching out the band of the expensive panties, he inched them down, my body responding daftly. My heart slammed against my ribs rapidly. My lungs couldn't fill with enough oxygen to supply the demand. Between my legs, a force that screamed for Edward's body made itself known with moistness.

Only he affected my body in the most perverse way.

Unhampered, Edward returned, staring deeply into my eyes as he held me. The words and emotions that were being emanated from our almost silent exchange kept me from looking away from the green jewels.

The lesson this evening was trust.

This quiet plea of admittance into me was to make sure that I trusted him, which I did with my heart and soul. My body was his to take, to have, to use. I nodded subtly, and he kissed me briefly before he began. The first pressure of his tip inserting me caused a gasp of my part, ending with a tight grip on his back. A gasp that I wish I could have kept in, but it was too late. Looking fraught, Edward's eyes widen in a mixture of confusion and terror. But I trusted him and told him to keep going.

This time I clamped my mouth shut. He did another soft push in – another scratch. Instead of my voice echoing throughout the room, my eyes displayed what I felt. Whenever he entered me deeper, my eyes enlarged with Edward's eyes mirroring.

During this time, I realized that sex was a delicate balance of pain and pleasure…as with life. Sometimes, they come exclusively as with Cindy and Edward's last visit – painful. Or when Edward and I messed around – pleasure. But other times, they come in combinations, little recipes for the right effect. But the ingredients had to be exact. In this sexual recipe – or my opinion of it – there is a need of a partner that you love (Edward), the establishment of trust, and communication to make sure the couple wanted the same thing. Mixed together with the chemistry just right, gives the satisfying act of lovemaking.

If this was any other guy, I don't think enduring the painful passage would have been as worthwhile.

With the discomfort morphing into bliss, I smiled, enjoying this moment with Edward. Argentina, Liz, Alice, Marco, Jacob, Ana, Sebastian, Tanya – all trickled back into the farthest depths of my mind.

Once he realized I was fine now with him permeating the insides of my walls, Edward slowly slid out and thrust back in. "Is that…okay?" he whispered.

"Uh…huh," I whimpered, trying to control my moans. "Oh…" – thrust – "Edward." My fingers took another swipe against his shoulders.

"Yes…love?"

"Do you…know how much…I love you?" I asked.

"…tell me," he grunted.

I closed my eyes, feeling myself slightly tighten. "I…I…love you more…more…Give me more." Okay, my mind suddenly digressed away from its original intentions. "Uh…"

"Bella…I love you…too."

"How…much?"

"Uh…more than…the stars and moon…and sun…and dancing. More than…life itself. I just want to…be with you." I knew he was struggling to keep up a conversation, but his words were comforting to me. "I wanted you so long…I didn't think…it was right…to make a move, though," he admitted. I opened my eyes to see his closed shut in concentration. He was trying…hard.

"Now…" I sighed and closed my eyes again, "I'm yours." He did one hard pump, causing me to leave a long scratch on his back. "Am I…hurting…_you_?" My voice lifted an octave as he changed his angle minutely, alien to my previously inexperienced body. My eyes flew open in response.

"Not really," he said, repeating the same foreign move.

"Uh," I gasped.

"Do you…like that?" he asked, one thrust into me.

I nodded, arching up towards him.

"I don't understand," he smirked. "You have to talk to me. Do you like it?"

"Yesss," I yearned in a whisper. "Oh god, yes."

So he did it again.

"Ed-_ward_," my speech broke apart when he did a simple, quick grind. I knew the climax was around the corner, it was only a matter of how long Edward was going to make me wait.

He paused in his movements, taking my hands from his back. He stretched them out along the pillow, almost touching the headboard. His fingers laced around my sweaty hands as his chest, out of breath, fell on mine.

"Don't s–" I huffed. Edward cut me of with a passionate kiss, diverting me from the lunge he was going to make.

His last thrust sent me over the edge – the last drop that made my cup overflow – into my zenith.

I tried to tear away from his mouth, a cry bursting in my throat, but Edward smothered it with his lips. Bodies united, walls clenched, toes curled, fingers dug into Edward's knuckles, I swore I was going to split into two. The sun at noon transformed into an eclipse activating a volcano in me. The pressure shook it violently until at last, it erupted a wave of utter gratification over my whole body, raining over various joints in sprinkles of ecstasy. Sensitivity washed over me as I relaxed my hands on Edward's, steeping in this overwhelming sensation. As if I was floating in space, I felt unrestricted by gravity. There was nothing else but this pleasurable shadow and Edward. My body was heated and satiated – he would be the only man to ever quench my thirst.

Finally, my climax descended. My eclipse passed, the volcano quieted, the sun hid in the trees again.

From rapture back to earth.

Edward smoothed a piece of hair from my slicked brow and brushed his lips my forehead. I smiled and kissed him fully on the lips back before he rolled off me, bringing me to his chest. The tingle was still there, but not as potent as before. It was as if I had just sampled something delicious, but I wanted to taste it again.

He murmured, "Te Amo," gazing into my eyes.

"Te Amo," I whispered, kissing his mouth. The way this was progressing, something was going to start back up. "I want another go again and this time, I'm on top," I declared. My inhalation still not even. I flipped onto his rock-hard stomach. Edward rose in right brow in speculation as if I was asking too much. Seductively, I leaned down onto him and touched my lips to his chin. I purred, "Because both know the pilot is always in charge."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed their night. I am a "virgin" at this type of writing, so it was a very technical process for me. I might do more - definitely at least one more. :) Thanks for reading


	2. Calling on the Beast, cut from Ch 30

**Calling on the Beast... (cut from Chapter 30)**

**A/N: **This one is not as pretty as I wanted it to be, but it was rushed. Yeah, so enjoy! When you're done, review; tell me what I should work on, what you like best, etc…I am a virtuous person. I had to drag this imagination up from the gutters. :)

**EDWARD**

"_Bella, I want you to understand how much I love you. Not in words."_

Usually when something upsets me, I turn to music and dancing. That's what I did when Cindy and I split up. However, music was the farthest thing from my mind when it came to this situation with Bella. She was always encouraging me to lose the sweet chivalrous Edward that she loved so much, and just let loose.

She wanted me to act like an animal, then fine.

My mentality was set on predator. Like a lion, I wanted prowl around her body, taking every place I wanted as my own.

Bella, on the other hand, looked as tough as a kitten, gentle and guileless. Easy prey.

To make things easier, she smashed her mouth back onto mine; not at all concerned about the pressure she was exuding. Before she could get a chance to fully engage in my mouth, I journeyed below her chin, leaving a trail along her neck and collarbone. A quiet sound escaped from her as she handled the front of my shirt. Angrily, I ripped the material over my head, hearing Bella intake a shallow breath. Inwardly, I chuckled, flashing my teeth. Before she could trace me out, I met her at the edge of the sheets, dragging her body towards mine. I pressed her body onto mine, supporting from her back, and stumbled around the room.

Our destination: the bathroom.

I didn't originally intend to move away from the soft bed, but there was another more innocent experience involved with using a bed. Just knowing that we were going into foreign territory made everything more…kinky.

I kicked the door open, hearing it stop and shudder abruptly. I fumbled along the wall for a light switch. Finding it, I switched it up, seeing light shine in the previously dark room.

My breathing was already screwed up, thanks to this temptation in my hands, but I couldn't control myself. Bella's hands raked through my head, possessing locks of hair between her fingertips. She would glue me to her if she could.

Alas, we needed to breathe. Before I had any idea of my motions, I had Bella sandwiched between a wall and I. Her legs were still wrapped above the top of my pants, but she still was clothed. More like half-naked.

Roughly, I released Bella from my hold, letting her own small feet touch the ground as we stared into each other's eyes. Like waves crashing against the piers, alerting of a storm to come, Bella's desire repeatedly hit my senses. Her fragrant musk was sent in invisible eddies to swirl around my nostrils. The contours of her chest were like different depths of the water, causing my gaze to float over each swell. The heat, oh that heat caused my skin to prickle in a flood of goosebumps. Her eyes, rich like hot chocolate, flashed her request. She wanted me just as badly as I wanted her.

My hands smacked against the sides of her wall next to her head as I nuzzled her neck, relishing in the pale skin colored with the flushing of blood to the hypersensitive area. She stood still, panting. Her chest rose so wildly, she almost touched mine. I wanted to feel that bare skin.

I seized her wrists in mine large hands, pressing myself against her. Bella bit her bottom lip, looking defenseless.

She was under my control now.

In an outward circular motion, I brought her arms above her head, and then ran my fingers along side her skin until I was back at the base of her shoulders. My fingers continued down her flank until I reached the end of her tank top. Touching her overheated body, I slid up under her green shirt, gathering the fabric above my knuckles until it was time to pull it off. Her hair settled behind her as the last breeze from her shirt wisped by.

Inwardly, I chuckled. The straps gave no implication that Bella was wearing a green cheetah print bra. I had no doubt that Alice had bought it. Bella wasn't a wild spirit; but it was time to awaken the beast the rest inside her soul.

Next, I had to remove those pesky shorts. Just looking at Bella's creamy legs, especially those thighs, was enough to make me ram into her. Staring into her eyes, I wiggled her shorts off her body until they fell onto the floor. Just like I thought: matching panties. She stepped out of the bottoms, kicking them in the direction of her top. Her legs, shapely and firm, called for me to touch. I complied. Teasing her already sensitive skin, I fingered her exposed thighs, trailing up and down in loose parallels. Just like Bella, she blushed at my affectionate gesture.

I kissed her hip, my lips trailing across her abdomen until I came to her belly button. Instinctively, my tongue slid out to swirl around the area. The taste was addictive. She whimpered and brought her hands to my hair again, a part of my body she was growing to love.

Speaking of growing…I felt myself growing stiff by the moment. My lower anatomy knew what it was craving for.

"Turn around," I barked out to her, directly her to the counter.

Immediately, Bella nodded and faced the bathroom mirror, placing her hands on the counter for support.

Brute in manner, I ripped off her panties, leaving her to free her feet from them I as rose to slip off my clothes. Unashamed of my engorged member, I stood there behind Bella as I played with the clasp of her bra.

Only one hook contained her from me, but not for long. With a click, the bra snapped around to the sides, dangling amongst her forearms. I moved in closer to help her. Bella gasped from the sudden contact and hunched foreword, letting the bra drop onto the counter. She swiped her hand out it and swung it across the room.

As if I was greedy, I took her breasts in my hands, kneading them. Bella reached behind her, grasping my neck, and consequently, her bare bottom rubbed against my manhood. She didn't seem to mind that as much as the pleasure she was getting from my touch. Her mouth hung open, but her eyes were closed as I continued to fondle with her perfect chest.

Bare and beautiful.

A body this heavenly shouldn't be covered in inferior clothing. It needs to be displayed in art museums, though I was selfish enough I that I would to keep Bella all to myself.

As if she was getting into the moment, her hands landed on mine, and started to guide me. Fingers interlaced, she would squeeze, directing me to squeeze. Where ever she moved, I followed. Soon, her hands trailed down her chest, down to the spot that screamed for me. I let her keep one hand to herself while I found my right index finger outlining her lips, plump and pleading. Her mouth opened, causing my finger to disappear from the surface. The warmth of her mouth, intermingling with the suction of her cheeks caused me to sigh.

I growled and pushed against her. She had me stroking her faster as a reaction. A sharp line formed on my arm from the counter that stopped my movements.

Quickly, I removed my finger from her mouth, feeling her teeth graze across the knuckle. She looked confused, as if I was refusing her. Au contraire. Primal in attempt, I swiveled her around, my lips latching on to hers while my hands wound around her back, forcing her on me. She reached for my left hand and placed it behind her as she sat on the counter. Bella made a petite whimper of glee until her breasts rammed into my chest from my tug, creating a dull slap of skin; but didn't complain. Instead, she wrapped her legs around me, clinging.

Taking the firm, round cheeks of her behind into my voracious hands, I settled myself around her entrance. Bella was too busy caressing my neck to notice the transition.

Impulsively, she ground into me, circling her hips erotically as she rested at my waist. "Edward…" she breathed in my ear. Just hearing my name stimulated me. Bella's voice, laced with breathlessness and desire, was like music – light and airy in pitch, but so pleasing to my ears. I wanted to hear her say it again.

"Bella, do you love me?" I whispered into her ear. My hands were gripped tightly to her waist as I lifted her up. She nodded. Her hands cupped my neck as we held each other.

"Yes or no?" I questioned, raising her a little higher. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing the beast inside my eyes. I smiled, looking back at Bella's face. I settled inches away from her, feeling her heated blows of oxygen. Our lips were barely touching as she, slowly, collapsed onto me.

Her breathing hitched as did mine while she continued her descent. With widened eyes, her grasp on my neck pinched into my skin, but Bella didn't scream this time. Her mouth gaped as she wrapped her head around the idea that I just entered her. A moment passed when she closed her mouth to exhale through her nostrils.

She was trying to control herself, more specifically, her outbursts. She didn't want me to freak out like last time.

Almost smugly, I heard myself say "I would love to hear you scream my name." I slid into her more, but there wasn't enough clearance. She was too tight. I realized the counter wasn't the best thing for us. It was time to head back to our old buddy: the wall. Her back rested against it as I found myself right outside of her aroused body. I was going in again. Thrusting, I demanded, "Say it – say my name, Bella."

Her hands had moved to the back of my head, ruffling my hair, but it was worth seeing her face. Struggling between the countenance of torment and bliss, her brow furrowed as her mouth alternated from the bit lip or full "o." Sometimes, her eyes closed and other times, they rolled back in pleasure. Her bottom lip rebounded off my top as she skimmed across my mouth.

"Ed…ward," she broke up, her voice as strong as a sigh. She could say Kyle and Marco in her dreams as clear as crystal, and I didn't hear my name once. I was a little jealous over this fact, and now, I was determined that my name be said the most tonight.

I brought myself further into her. She started to help out, bucking with her body sliding up the wall. I think the sweat dripping from her body was helping her with the friction. Our motions resembled rough surf, not as smooth as one would have imagined. "Say it again."

"Edward," she breathed. She was gaining her voice back. "I…I…think…" she lost all conscious thought as I entered her again. She gasped, pressing her chest into mine. "_Oh!"_

I liked that sound, too. I thrust into her faster, quicker.

"Oh…" she said again with her eyes closed, her body rolling on mine.

"No," I said to her, "say Edward."

"Edward," she complied, "…Edward."

"Scream it," I whispered as I pumped faster and farther into her.

"Ed…I" she struggled, her hands trying to find something else to grasp onto.

"Say it," I cajoled.

"I…uh" I thrust into her again.

"Say it." I was getting slightly irritated waiting for her to scream my name in her precious voice.

"I…can't."

"Yes…you…can!" I growled. "I want Marco…to be able to hear. I…want all of…Argentina to hear you, love."

Bella blew out a frustrated huff. "That's not –" I silenced her protest with another push into her.

"You can…scream everything else…including insults and profanity."

She, breathing heavily, rested her head in the crook of my neck and her arms around my shoulders. "Sorry."

"No, it's Edward!'" I expressed sternly, slamming her down on me. I should have known I was being too rough; her sides were going to be a little bruised, her lips a little swollen. However, that was the farthest from my mind. That forced her head up with her eyes glazing over. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. I took that as a chance to kiss her, fanatically, as I pumped minutely into her, trying to buy us some time before it was over.

She pulled away from my mouth and screamed out against my forehead. "EDWARD!"

"Yes," I whispered, watching her body press onto mine.

"EDWARD!" She screamed aloud again. Her back arched off the wall, knocking her further onto me.

"Yes!"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Oh, god, I'm…" This was it. Her walls tightened around me, her body trembled from the impact of the intensity. She was going to milk me until I was empty. We both clung onto each other as we, both, climaxed, knowing we were so close, yet so far away in dimensions.

In this ecstasy, there was Bella, illuminated like the goddess she was, glowing like the soft moon. She was always in my dreams since day one. Hopefully, she realized this wasn't one.

Sweaty and out of breath, we relaxed against the wall as I slid out of her.

I hated this part. Spent, I had no more energy to give, though I knew Bella would ask for more. Sex consumed more of my strength than dancing did.

Bringing us back into the room, we collapsed on the bed. Bella fell amongst the pillows, with her hand rippling around her head like an aureole. A sigh passed her lips while let my body lay on top of hers. I kissed her neck for a while and then, pulled back to look her in the eye.

"That was…much better than a dream," she giggled quietly, kissing my lips chastely. How could she endure something so feral and then pretend as if it was as sweet as our first time making love? I didn't understand her, and neither did I understand my crazy mood right now.

I smiled. "You know I want to love you to the fullest, sweetheart. I can't think of anything else I could give you except for my life." I made my voice sickening sweet. Just behind that voice, there was the lion that wanted to be on all fours, stalking over Bella's body as if he could claim her.

I had to let him lay low for awhile. I think he did enough tonight.


End file.
